


Come Back To Me

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Klaine valentine challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Season Six Fix. What happened after the fight at the restaurant. For the KlaineCCFanFicLibrary's Valentine's Challenge
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of the KlaineCCFanFicLibrary’s Valentine’s Challenge, and the song is I knew I Loved You by Mateo Oxley. Hey look, I fixed Season Six in a single one shot!
> 
> Reviews Always Welcome!

**Come Back To Me**

  
  
  


“Mr. Anderson? You can see him now. He’s resting comfortably for the moment, the surgery went well.”

Blaine nodded in gratitude to the nurse, and slipped into the room. The lights were dimmed, and the shadows seemed to be deeper than usual. The sounds of the machines monitoring his...fiance’s (were they still fiances? He couldn’t think about that now,) vitals seemed alien to him.

As he approached the bed and got a better look at the pale man laying there, he had to bite back a groan. They’d had to shave a patch of the beautiful auburn hair he loved so much. Kurt would have a fit over that when he woke up.

_ If… _

No, he wouldn’t think like that. The doctor had assured him that while the injuries were serious, they weren’t necessarily life threatening. 

He’d still been sitting in stunned disbelief under the awning in the pouring rain after Kurt had broken off their engagement, nearly an hour after the other man had taken off, when his phone had rang. It was a police officer. Kurt had been injured, and Blaine was listed as his emergency contact. Kurt had been unconscious when he’d been brought in, and still hadn’t woken up before being taken into surgery.

“Witnesses say the driver was driving erratically, most likely drunk. He didn’t bother to stop after he hit your friend.”

“Fiance,” Blaine had corrected reflexively.

The officer had merely nodded and continued. “Well, someone called police and paramedics right away, and fortunately knew some basic first aid. Probably saved your fri-fiance’s life.”

Before Blaine could ask the cop anything, the ER doctor had come out to speak to him. Blaine couldn’t remember everything the doctor had said. He’d heard the words concussion, ruptured spleen, and perforated bowel, and the word surgery, and the rest was a blur. 

Now he sat beside the pale man, reaching out to brush a strand of hair off his forehead. At least the shaved patch was only on one side, and small. They’d used five stapled to close the fracture. Perhaps Kurt would start wearing his adorable hats again until the hair grew back in.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I know you’re mad at me, and I don’t blame you. Maybe we are too young for marriage. Maybe we would be better off just friends. But I don’t know if I want that, Kurt. I don’t think I can survive in a world where you aren’t mine.”

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kurt’s forehead, holding his hand. “Come back to me, please? Don’t you remember? You’re my missing puzzle piece.”

He rested his temple against Kurt’s, and began to hum, and then to sing.

**_Maybe it’s intuition_ **

**_But some things you just don’t question_ **

**_Like in your eyes_ **

**_I see my future in an instant_ **

**_and there it goes_ **

**_I think I’ve found my best friend_ **

**_I know that it might sound more than_ **

**_a little crazy but I believe_ **

**_I knew I loved you before I met you_ **

**_I think I dreamed you into life_ **

**_I knew I loved you before I met you_ **

**_I have been waiting all my life_ **

**_There’s just no rhyme or reason_ **

**_only this sense of completion_ **

**_and in your eyes_ **

**_I see the missing pieces_ **

**_I’m searching for_ **

**_I think I found my way home_ **

**_I know that it might sound more than_ **

**_a little crazy but I believe_ **

**_A thousand angels dance around you_ **

**_I am complete now that I found you_ **

The monitors beeped steadily, as Kurt lightly squeezed his fingers.


End file.
